


Favoritismos

by SherezadeS



Series: Amor Austral [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: España se odiaba por hacer diferencias entre ellos, y a veces no podía evitar sentir lástima. Especialmente por él, que siempre se esforzaba por llamar la atención y  recibir un poco más de cariño.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Amor Austral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663234
Kudos: 4





	Favoritismos

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño texto dedicado a Antonio y a mi queridísima, magnífica, grossísima y argentada patria. Escrito para compensar lo mala que me sentí por hacer pasar malos ratos a Martín en Amor Austral por no recibir de su abuela y España todo el amor que se merecía.
> 
> Advertencia: con esto no pretendo hacer ningún paralelismo con la realidad y la relación de España con sus colonias ni antes ni después de las revoluciones. Lo que aquí narró son las relaciones de los personajes a nivel humano, y no sus alianzas políticas ni de otro tipo.
> 
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

En un principio fueron los hermanos Nueva España -México Norte y Sur- que siempre lo habían mirado con adoración, como si fuera un Dios -incluso después de que matara a su madre- Y Perú, él también tenía _tanto_ oro. Todas sus colonias habían debido ofrendar por igual los frutos de sus tierras y sus territorios. Todas ellas obedecían y eran leales, pero los favoritismos estaban muy claros. Pedro, Itzel y Miguel lo disfrutaban, y los demás contemplaban con indiferencia o celos. Y como los amaba a todos no podía evitar sentir lástima en ocasiones -y odiarse por hacer diferencias entre ellos-, especialmente por él, que siempre se esforzaba por llamar la atención y recibir un poco más de cariño. Cabalgaba a la perfección, zapateaba con pasión y pasaba horas practicando con la guitarra. No le sirvió de nada.

Cuando el oro se acabó y tuvo que comenzar a darle más importancia al cuero, se dio cuenta que el Río de la Plata ofrecía puertos naturales, mucho más accesibles que Lima, y que el muchacho que tanto deseaba su amor tenía muchas vacas y mucho cuero para ofrecer. Él y sus vecinos disfrutaron mucho de ser el nuevo centro de atención, sin darse cuenta que la verdadera razón -la verdad detrás de todas las acciones de España- era simple conveniencia, la incesante búsqueda de beneficios. Que ninguno de ellos recibía ni una pizca más de cariño que los demás, porque el único favorito de mamá Toño vivía en la península itálica.

Quizás lo entendió, supone España, y por eso nunca dejó de esforzarse ni de buscar sus abrazos, ni siquiera después de la independencia. Él fue el primero en regresar, y lo hizo con una sonrisa. Tenía un territorio vasto y despoblado, y una casa grande y silenciosa. Le había explicado de su política a favor de la inmigración, y lo había invitado a vivir con él por algún tiempo. Antonio dudó, hacía demasiadas décadas que ya no ponía un pie en América sí no era para una guerra, pero Francis, Feliciano y Lovino iban, por lo que fue él también. Argentina estaba creando sus propias costumbres con ayuda de todos sus invitados europeos cuando aquello sucedió. Cuando de pronto un mechón de su cabello comenzó a curvarse y elevarse sobre su cabeza, y Antonio entendió que sus -ex- colonias no podían conseguir el favoritismo que a veces anhelaban porque eran demasiado parecidas a él.

Ahora cuando Martín lo mira y sonríe, ya no ve solo el reflejo de sus ojos sobre los suyos también verdes. Ve ese rulo, la mala costumbre de hablar a los gritos, el amor por la pasta y los innecesarios gestos con las manos. Ahora "mamá España" suena distinto, porque se imagina que realmente es hijo suyo y de Lovino. Lo observa perseguir a Chile después de una reunión, alcanza a escuchar piropos que alguna vez le dijo él a Romano y no puede evitar una especie de orgullo.

_¿Sabrá que finalmente ha conseguido convertirse en mi favorito?_


End file.
